Nowadays the municipal regulations in regard to health and healthiness and the awareness of the owners and carers of dogs means that there is an ever lessening amount of canine excrements produced when the said animals defecate in the streets when going for walks with their owners.
The removal of said excrements is carried out in differing manners, the most usual being manual removal.
Hence, the owner covers his/her hand with a bag, with which the excrement on the ground is picked up without directly touching it.
Subsequently the owner turns the bag inside out, with the excrement remaining on the inside and then proceeds to throw it away in a rubbish container or something similar.
However, this operation raises a certain fussiness for many owners as the bags, generally of very thin plastic, allow the feel and the texture of the excrement to be noticed, which is somewhat unpleasant.
The waste generated has a problem that it joins an organic element, the excrement, with a non-bio-degradable element, the plastic bag, hence it is difficult to deal with said waste on a large scale.
There is the possibility of using paper, but the users are not receptive, given the weak nature of said material.
Other differing devices are also known that allow the picking up of the excrements without having to touch it, not even by a sheet of paper or plastic. These devices are generally made of a stick that at one end has two jointed pans in which there is a lining bag.
At the other end of the stick there is a handle with a lever that activates the closing action of the two pans, leaving the excrement on the inside and allowing it to be disposed of.
These devices are of a considerable size and awkward for the owner to take out when the dog goes for a walk.
In addition said pans, generally of a plastic material, are fragile and can easily break or become deformed when the stick is used for support.